Angel of the Sacred Light: Prelude to the Divine Crusade
by StarCatTibalt
Summary: Malty, the exiled princess of Melromarc arrives in a forsaken part of the world, searching for answers, a goal, and a path to follow. When she meets a priest who follows a faith long believed to a myth, she must convince him to take her as his apprentice and to be trained as the hero the world truly needs. ON HOLD, please read UPDATE.
1. The Exiled Princess

**AUTHOR'S ****NOTE**

** \- This is the second version of my original story that I started writing a few months ago but ended up stopping due to some harsh criticism I was receiving at the time. After a hiatus, I have returned with motivation after taking some time of what I can do differently with this story. I intend to keep the original story I had written but I am taking in a slightly different direction, mainly by adding a series of flashbacks throughout the story.**

**\- This will be a prelude to the real story I have planned. The purpose of this story is Malty finding redemption, enlightenment, and a new path by journeying to an unknown part of the world and discovering a religion that was long thought to be a myth, and being trained to become the true hero of the world. Think of this as _Batman_, specifically that of Christopher Nolan's _Dark Knight_ Trilogy, with Malty being in the role of Bruce Wayne.**

**\- I also intend to delete my original story since I am no longer writing it but if you guys insist that I should keep it up to see it led to this feel free to say so. Thank for reading and I hope you guys enjoy this story! **

* * *

A Reading from the Book of Creation

_In the beginning there was nothing but darkness. It surrounded entire worlds, engulfed entire cities, and terrified the souls of many. In the beginning, there was the evil Goddess Medea. She held no compassion, no sense of justice, no code of honor, no code of faith. Her only goal was devour all that was good, all that was warm, all that was magical. She unite entire worlds under a false belief, and then destroy it. Then she would move on do it again. And again. And again._

_But then she would encounter one that would resist, that would challenge her, that would defeat her. She brings hope, she brings justice, she brings peace, she brings light. She has no name for she does not need one. She is only know as the Goddess of the Sacred Light, and her angels are the upholders of that very light._

\- The Word of the Goddess. **Blessed by your wisdom, You Grace.**

**Chapter One**

**The Exiled Princess**

_She was dreaming._

The sound of children's voices and laughter filled her ears and she was surrounded by the warmth of the sun and the smell of the ocean. Her hands held hand the ones belonging to little ones as the world spun around her as she and children spun in one big circle. She was laughing and smiling with them, her heart sang with such joy that she had never felt before. Not once in her life did she believe that she could feel this way. Free from the life she once had, to live and enjoy herself to her heat's content. She had no wish to leave. She had no reason leave.

Then her world turned dark.

The warmth went away and was replaced with the piercing wind of the cold. Her smile faded away, the laughter was gone. From her hands she felt the children's fingers slip away. On a gasp she looked at them, tried to call for them, but no sound came from her lips. With growing fear she watched as the children were pulled away towards the sea by an invisible force, they faces pleading to her for help.

She could not reach them even as she ran. A dark cloud came from the ocean swept in and engulfed the children like a monster taking its prey. She tried screamed, to beg, but again no sound came.

Then the cloud took a human like form. Towering above her like a colossus she could only stop and stare. A pair of glowing eyes and mouth appeared and stared down at her. Then it laughed cruelly. A armed formed it the specter raised it to strike down. She closed her eyes shut as the arm came crashing down...

_That was when she finally awoke._

The first thing her mind registered was that it was indeed very cold, the next that she was sitting on something very hard and equally cold. Then a rough hand shoved her shoulder.

"Hey!" said a gruff voice.

Tightening her clothes to contain what little warmth she had inside her body, she looked over at the big man seated next to her.

"We're here. Get out!"

The wagon she had been travelling on had come to a stop. Grabbing her bag she jumped to the cold hard ground, almost collapsing from the stiffness of her joints. The big man came down after her as she tried to straightened and he shoved her out of his way. She stumbled, but she managed to keep herself from falling. Standing up straight, she watched the big man stroll away and threw a silent curse at him. Throwing her bag over her shoulder, she took a moment to observe her surroundings.

She had arrived in a fishing town at the outer edges of the far north. It was old, rundown, freezing, and dull as one would expect. The young had never come this far north before in her life, and she was planning in traveling even further. In her old life she would have no reason to come all the way her, but all that had changed now. She had a reason to come this way, a journey she hoped would provide an answer.

The chill begun to sink into her bones and she she shivered. She looked around again; the first she should do was to find an tavern to spend the night and have a warm meal. She took out her coin pouch and took a quick look at what money she had left.

_Not much_, she grimaced.

The money given to her when she started this journey had not been a great deal to begin with, but it had helped her this far. Now that she was running short, she had to figure out a way to make quick money in order to continue or she she would be stuck here for some time. She put her pouch away, wondering if there was an adventures guild nearby. In a town like this it was unlikely, for she doubted any adventurers traveled this far north. Putting the thought aside, she asked one of the townsfolk where the nearest tavern and followed the direction the person pointed to.

However, as she arrived she saw a commotion. A dozen of rough looking men-sailors, probably fishermen-were harassing a older man, with a little boy trying to stop them. After being shoved away several times, one man actually picked the boy and threw him into the wooden wall of a shed. The man cried out in horror as the boy slid to the ground, where he lay still.

The young woman felt white hot rage seethe into her body as her mind was visited by a recent memory, one that was filled with death and tragedy. Before she knew it she was marching straight toward them with eyes intent on killing.

"Please!" she heard the old beg, "I don't have the money! Let me go, my son may be dying!"

"Nobody cares about yer brat!" the sailor slapped him hard across the face, "We warned ye what would happen to ye if you didn't have our money!"

She came up behind them and yelled, "Let him go!"

The leader dropped the old man, who scrambled to his son's body, and the gang whirled around to face her. The hood of her heavy cloak covered her head while a wool scarf cover most of her face, leaving only her eyes exposed.

"Who the hell are you?" the leader yelled.

She ignored him and turned her attention to the old man kneeling over the still form of the boy.

"Is he alright?" she asked.

The old man didn't respond. He was still looking over his son.

"Hey!" the gang leader angrily screamed, "Don't you ignore me! I asked who the hell you are!"

She kept on ignoring him and asked again, "Is your son alive?"

"Yes..." the old man finally replied, "He's alive, but his head's bleeding!"

"Stay right there, I'll be with you shortly," she faced the sailors again, her eyes now narrowed into menacing slits, "Consider yourself fortunate that he's still breathing. Because if he died, none of you would be right now. You should ashamed of yourselves, attacking an innocent boy. What if that had been you own child?!"

The leader went went in the face, "Listen, little lady! I don't know who you think you are but you better back out right now. This is none of your business."

"You're right. It wasn't until you hit that little boy. What would happen if the old man died? You going to harass his son too?"

The leader now trembled with rage and he signaled his men, "Let's teach this woman a lesson, boys!"

The next instant the young woman whipped out a short sword in one hand and a hatchet in the other.

"You're welcome to try," she challenged.

The sailors hesitated at the sight of weapons. They were both old but still in decent shape, and the young woman held them like one who knew how to use these very weapons.

"Don't let her little sharp toys scare ye!" said the leader, "We outnumber her twelve to one!"

His words seemed to have given his men new confidence. Cautious they surrounded her. If they were trying to intimidate her with numbers, the young woman wasn't showing it.

One man at her right finally made a lunge at her. The woman sensed him coming and she spun around, away from his long arms. As he rushed passed her she swept up her leg and kicked him square on the back. The sailor stumbled and crashed headfirst into another one of his shipmates. As they went tumbling into cold frozen ground another sailor lunged toward her. He slid to a halt when the woman slashed at him with her sword, then he doubled over in pain when her booted foot connected with his crotch.

Suddenly she was grabbed from behind by a sailor locking his arms around her shoulders. He gave her a hard shake that caused her weapons to fall from her grasps. Another sailor come forward with his fists raised, ready to deal severe blows to her face and body. She responded by kicking her feet out in front of her. They connected with the sailor's chest and he fell backwards. The sudden movement caused her attacker from behind to lose his balance. She took advantage of this and locked her arms around the sailor's thick neck. Then she threw her body forward with every bit of strength she had. The sailor was taken completely by surprise and he flipped over her head, crashing hard into the ground. His feet connected with the other sailor, who went down after taking a blow to the head. Before the man could recover her fist connected with his nose, breaking it. The man started rolling on pain, holding his hands to his face as blood flowed out like a river.

The woman saw her sword lying his body and she quickly snatched it up, but when she looked up she saw that the leader had gotten his hands on the hatchet. He now faced with the intent to kill, the remaining sailors backing away to give them some space. The young woman took her stance and waited for him to come. Immediately he began to attack, but while he strength in his strikes he clearly lacked in skill. She was able to dodge and parry his attacks with ease. Normally she would keep him swinging until he wore himself out, but a boy's life was possibly on the line so she had to end this quickly.

She waited until the leader made a strike aimed towards her stomach. Her left hand shot and stopped the hatchet's swing by grabbing the upper half of the shaft. Then her sword swung down and in the next instant the leader's severed hand fell the ground, still clutching the hatchet. A moment of shocked silence hung in the frozen air, then the leader collapsed to the ground, screaming in horror as his arm that was spewing out blood from where his hand once was.

The young woman paid him no mind as she quietly took the hatchet away from the severed hand and placed it back on her belt.

"_You... you bitch_!" the leader screamed, "_You cut off my hand!_"

"Be grateful that's all I did," her eyes shot up to the other sailors and she pointed her towards them, "Would any of you like to join him?"

That had been standing there in shock, but her challenge brought them back to their senses and they all raised they hands while shaking their heads rapidly.

"Then your boss here and get him medical treatment before he bleeds to death," she declared, "If I ever see you again, if you ever cause trouble for that man or his son again, I'll hunt you down and kill you. _Every last one of you_. Now get out of here and take him with."

In ten seconds the sailors did what they were told and were gone, but she paid them no mind and immediately turned her attention back to the old and his son.

"How is he?" she knelt down by his side and saw a small trickle of blood was running down the boy's check.

"He's breathing, but beyond that..." the old man sobbed.

"Do you have a doctor?"

"Yes," the old man suddenly snorted, "But he's a thief. He won't do a job without unless you give him money. And most of the time he doesn't a good job! We can't run him out because he works directly for the gangs!"

She took in his words and sighed, "Hold him closer to me."

The old man looked at her but did what she asked. Pulling the glove away from her right hand, she placed it on the boy's brow and closed her eyes. Concentrating, she let magic flow through her body and she uttered the words of spell. A glowing white light came from her hand and it moved to the boy. The thin trail of blood faded away and then the light soon after. A moment later the boy begun to breathe deeply.

"He should be fine now," she said, "Take him straight home."

"Oh, thank you," the old man sobbed again, "I don't know how-"

She shook her head and stood, "No thanks is needed," she started to turn, then stopped and looked back at the old man. It was clear that he and his son were living through hard times given the state of their clothes. With a small sigh she took out the remains of her money and handed it to him, "Here. There's not much, but I hope."

The old man held the pouch in his hand like it was the most precious in the world. He looked up at her, eyes filling with tears, but he could say anything she turned and walked away.

She kept walking, not wanting to think about the regret she might have for giving away the last of her coins. Right now she needed to think of how to obtain some money before she could continue her journey.

"_Excuse me, Miss, excuse me_!"

She stopped up at the sound of younger voice calling out toward her. To her left she saw a young man running toward her with no winter coat over his shoulders. She frowned, didn't the fool realize how cold it was out here?

"Excuse, Miss," he panted when he reached her, doing his best to suppress his shivers, "but the man you're expected to see is waiting for you in our inn."

She blinked, this was unexpected, "I'm sorry, but who?"

"Ah, sorry, I didn't catch his name. But he saw you arrive and told me to come fetch you. He's in one of our private rooms with dinner waiting for you. Please come, you must be cold out here, Miss."

Already her mouth was watering, but who would be waiting for her? For a moment she thought it may be a trap, but then remembered that no one knew who she was... or rather, _that she was still alive_. She concluded it was probably someone who saw her fighting earlier and he wanted to recruit by treating her to a feast. Then she saw the young man was desperately trying to keep himself warm and she said, "Very well. Take me to him."

The man nodded quickly and she followed him the inn. She immediately greeted by warmth. A large pit fire was in the centered in the floor, spreading heat and plenty of light across the inn. She was so relieved she almost fainted. Her body ached from both the travel and from the fight earlier, but she was also very hungry. So instead of stopping by the fire she followed the man to the private room.

The first thing she saw when the door opened was a table full of delicious food, certainly a feast of sorts. How they had prepared so quickly was a mystery, but she didn't care. She hadn't had a proper meal for weeks. A heath was placed inside the wall, a fire glowing bright and burning nicely. Then she noticed an older man seated at the end of the table.

She judged him to be in his mid-fifties, tall and with impressive shoulders. His thick hair and beard were almost white. Even at his age, he still held an imposing figure.

"Welcome," he said in a clear voice, "Please, come in. I've been expecting you."

Cautiously she stepped inside and the young man closed the door. Keeping her eyes on him, she went to the heat and begun to warm herself.

"I hope you'll forgive me if I stand her for a bit?" she said, taking off her gloves.

"Not at all," the man replied, "Take the time you need, the food is still plenty hot."

After warming her frozen hands, she said, "You said you were expecting me? How? And who are you?"

"Before I answer that, I must first clarify something. Are you so eager to become the hero that you would take on twelve men at once and give your money away to the unfortunate?"

She slowly turned her eyes to him, unsure of what to make of his question, "You saw all that?"

"I did," the man gave a little grin, "I must say I'm rather impressed. A young woman taking on twelve strong sailors? That's either very reckless or very brave. And you were _deeply_ concerned about the boy."

"I was simply helping someone who in was trouble and I prevented his child from dying," she stated, "Is there anyone wrong with that?"

"Not at all," the man said, "But I'm very curious about _why_ you did it. For you see... a little over a month ago you would have turned a blind eye to such a thing. In fact, you probably would have stood there and watch as you _enjoyed_ seeing an old man and a boy get bullied and beaten."

Now she looked at him hard, her chest tightening.

"What are you talking about?" she asked in a low voice.

"I simply want to why the former First Princess of Melromarc would suddenly decide to save an old man and his son when she had spent most of her life destroying whole families, _including her very own_."

The words struck her like a blow to the chest. She took a minute to get her breathing under control. Then she took off her scarf, revealing a beautiful face that was pale and elegant. Next she lowered her hood and took off her cloak. A cascade of crimson red hair fell below her shoulders like a waterfall.

Malty S. Melromarc, once the First Princess of Melromarc, stood before the fire and she stared at the man seated in front of her.

"How do you know who I am?" she calmly asked.

"The world is too small for someone like Princess Malty to simply disappear, even when she's believed to have drowned in a storm while traveling across the sea. Out of respect, it is a pleasure to meet someone as famous as you, _Your Highness_."

Malty's cheek twitched and she fought down her anger. The words _Princess_ and _You Highness_ sounded like an insult to her now. Quietly she took her gloves, scarf, and cloak and placed them on a side table before sitting down at the other end of the dining one.

Once she settled in her chair, she looked at the man and said, "You can drop the formalities. I am no longer a Princess. I don't deserve to be called as such."

"Shall I call you by those other names then?" the man asked, "The ones the Shield Hero gave you?"

She clenched her fists. If she wasn't so tired and hungry she would have slapped the man for saying a thing, "I would ask you not to. I am just plain Malty now."

"As you wish, _Malty_," the man shrugged.

Ignoring the sarcasm in his voice, she replied, "Now that you know who I am, I think it's time you told who you are."

"Yes, forgive me. My name is Donovan, _Father_ Donovan. I believe you've met my son, Father Adam."

She blinked at him, surprised, "Father Adam is your _son_?"

"He is indeed," the newly revealed priest leaned forward, "A little over a week ago I received a carrier bird with a message from him. I was quite surprised seeing how we haven't spoken in over a decade. He told me that he was sending you in my direction and that I should wait her. He also told an _extraordinary_ thing about you. One that I find... rather difficult to believe."

The priest stared at Malty intensely. She ignored it by starting to eat the food before her. After a few minutes, she wiped her lips and said, "Do you really think your son would make up such a thing?"

"No, he isn't like that. Even though this is something I cannot ignore, I still like to hear _your_ side of the story. I want to know why a disgraced and despised princess, one who destroyed many lives including going out her way to destroy the Shield Hero, tried kill her own sister, conspired with a false religion, and tried overthrow her own mother, would suddenly travel all the way to this cold forsaken land in search of enlightenment. I want to know the full story, _your_ story. And please, don't tell me it was because you were chosen. _Convince_ me why you were chosen."

Malty paused, pondering his words. She went back finished eating while sipping some wine.

Then she leaned back with her wine glass and said, "Well, it started on that dark and stormy night."

* * *

**The storm had come out of nowhere.** Just minutes ago it had been a pleasant growing evening at sea, now it was a raging nightmare. And for the second time, Malty S Melromarc was scared for her life.

The first time had not been too long ago, during her _near_ public execution. When she realized she was really going to die, she had pleaded for her life. She first had tried asking the Spear Hero for help, believing that his blind loyalty and devotion to her would save her, but he had only turned away. He had finally seen through her lies and wanted nothing more to do with her. Desperate, more than she had ever been in her life, she had turned to the Shield Hero. The very man she despised and had set out to destroy, and she begged him to let her live.

To her and everyone's surprise he did, but he did so in the most humiliating manner. Having already been stripped of her title as the First Princess of Melromarc, the Shield Hero took away her name and replaced with the word _Bitch_, along with her adventurers name being turned from Myne Sophia to _Slut_. What was worse was that her mother-_damn her to Hell!_-the Queen of Melromarc had approved of the Shield Hero's proposal and declared that she would be addressed as such from now on and she would forever be a slave until she paid her debt. On top of that, the _slave crest_ that had been placed on her during her trial was to remain as assurance that she would remain obedient.

_The nerve! The arrogance! How dare they treat her in such a way!_

She may no longer be a princess, but she still had her pride! People may call her bitch and slut from now but she would never call herself that! Let alone _accept_ it. Her pride simply wouldn't allow it! One day she would take back what was hers and she will have her revenge against the Shield Hero, her mother, and everyone else who was foolish enough to insult her. Right now, however, that was the least of her worries. Since she had not been executed her mother had instead decided to send her to the Kingdom of Faubley. To be _reeducated, _as her mother described it. But now the ship she was on was in serious trouble.

The storm had come so suddenly that the crew had not reacted quickly enough to batten down the hatches and reel in the sails. It was chaos everywhere. Crew, passengers, and adventures were running around screaming in panic. The ship was knocked back and forth by the big waves crashing against its hull, the sails were beginning to tear and flapping like white flags, and the loose ropes from the rigging from lashed around in the air like whips.

Malty was holding on against the stairs of the quarterdeck on the starboard side. Night had already fallen and it was black everywhere. Lightning flashed close enough to illuminate the entire ship and what she saw horrified her. In that brief moment she saw what she believed to be hell. Figures running around flailing and screaming helplessly. What was worse was that many of those figures seemed to be reaching for her, their faces pale and their eyes being black sockets.

Terror seized her heart. It was as if Hell itself was trying to drag her into the depths below, to punish for all the sins she committed.

Lightning struck again, but this time the bolt struck the top of the main mast, setting it on fire. Even through the howling wind people screamed in terror. Malty herself looked up at the flames that were quickly spreading despite the heavy sheet of rain that was falling. She began shaking, not from the cold or the fact that she was soaked to the skin. She was shaking with fear; the Devil was after her. He been cheated of taking her soul when the Shield Hero stopped her execution. In revenge he brought the storm down upon them, and he had now unleashed the fires of Hell.

She needed to run! Escape! But where was there to go? What choice should she make? To drown in the black abyss or be burned to death?

As she pondered someone grabbed her right shoulder and before she could see to what who had been foolish enough to touch her she suddenly felt something cold and sharp pierce her side, followed by searing pain.

She gasped as she realized that she had been stabbed. _Stabbed!_ This had never happened before! True, she had been stabbed twice by the Shield Hero's demi-human slut Raphtalia, but that had been a magic sword that had only taken away her magic abilities. This time, however, she was actually _bleeding_.

She looked up to see who her attacker was. The flames above had illuminated the ship just enough for her to get a glimpse. A young sailor, eyes filled with rage and murderous intent.

Despite the howling winds, she heard him say, "_For my father!_"

He withdrew the blade of his sailor's knife and raised it to stab her again. With a sneer she shoved him away, but before she could anything else a giant wave suddenly came over the port side of the ship and swept across the deck. Having moved from her position of the stairs onto the open deck in an effort to get away from her attacker, Malty was no longer holding onto anything and was immediately caught up by the wave where she was flung overboard.

It happened so quickly she didn't even realize she was underwater until she drank a mouthful of disgusting seawater. Luckily she knew how to swim. On that thought she immediately kicked to the surface. It seemed to take forever before her head finally emerged.

Now in a panic she looked around. The burning ship was no more than ten yards away from her and she could see others jumping overboard to escape the inferno. She tried calling out for help but the fierce winds drowned out her voice. Then the pain at her side finally registered. She was bleeding and she would soon lose consciousness.

Thanks to glow of the flames she saw a heavy wooden plank to her left and quickly swam toward it. Once she did she took a firm grip and lifted the upper portion of her body onto it. The plank was her only chance for survival, _and __she would survive by the Gods!_ She would find out who it was that stabbed her and-

The sudden sharp crack and the splintering of wood brought her head up, just in time to see the main mast come down, _straight towards her!_

She only had time to scream before the top of the mast came crashing down and her world went black.

* * *

**At that time, shortly after the storm, **The Four Cardinal Heroes had been summoned by Queen Mirellia. The aftermath of the last Wave had brought about a tremendous effect on the way they were handled and the Queen wanted to discuss with the heroes new strategies in order to counter the Waves more effectively. However, the Shield Hero was paying only half a mind to the discussion.

It seemed only yesterday that Naofumi and the other heroes sat in this very chamber beneath the castle, away from the eyes of the always scheming nobles. The Queen had caused quite a stir when she took over the throne after having the king and her oldest daughter arrested, stripped of their titles, and tried for their treacherous acts against the Shield Hero. Then they were sentenced to death, but Naofumi had stopped it when the former Princess Malty, the woman who had caused so much trouble, begged him to spare. He had, and he had given her two new names for her to live by as her punishment.

Even to this day, the memory of that event was still fresh in his mind. He couldn't understand why it bothered him so much. The look on that woman's face when she begged for her life haunted him. Her plead had been genuine, even if it was pathetic. The entire trial had revealed how much of a coward she was. She had framed the Shield Hero for a raping her, tried to kill her younger sister in an attempt to frame him for it, and had gotten in his way more times than he cared to count. She had made his life a living hell. She had rightly deserved the punishment he gave her.

_And yet_... despite all the horrible things she did to him and so many others, despite all the rightful anger and resentment he had towards her, despite all the times he'd wished she was dead, Naofumi still felt pity for the former First Princess of Melromarc.

It was a small yet significant part of him that felt that way, and his still couldn't out figure why. Perhaps it was because that woman did him a favor when she revealed how a woman can easily manipulate a man through her charms. He was very naive when he first came to this world, even with his little knowledge of women. So in strange way, Bitch had taught to be more cautious when it came to attractive women, especially when they were from the higher class.

And that woman had been very attractive. Naofumi would have been be lying if he didn't find her beautiful when they first met. Perhaps that was the real reason why he felt a small amount of pity towards her. In was such a shame that an attractive, intelligent, and cunning young woman went down the wrong path of life when she could have been as strong as her mother. In fact it felt more like a waste. While her younger sister Melty was indeed the polar opposite, Naofumi sometimes wondered if Melty was capable of being a queen when compared to the knowledge her older sister had. Granted, that woman had used her knowledge for all the wrong reasons, but it was the kind of knowledge Naofumi could never hope to match no matter how long he'd stay in this world.

Well, he will never know now, for Queen Mirellia had sent her oldest child away to the Kingdom of Faubley. Naofumi had only heard rumors about the king of that country... and _none_ of them were pleasant. He felt himself shuddering a little despite himself. He couldn't help but wonder if the Queen had purposely sent her oldest daughter to an even crueler fate. While Bitch may have rightly deserved it for everything she had done, even the Shield Hero felt that that was too cruel a fate even for her.

The sudden sound of the chamber door opening and closing upstairs followed by the hurried footsteps of a soldier descending the stairs caught his attention, as did the rest. The Queen stopped speaking and turned in her chair. Her younger daughter Melty was also at her side. The soldier reached the floor and made his way to the Queen.

"Forgive the sudden interruption, you Majesty," he bowed, "But we just received an urgent message from one of our ports in the south."

"Proceed, Lieutenant," the Queen waved her hand.

"A hurricane had struck the waters of that area just the night before," the lieutenant went on to report, "One of ships came across wreckage belonging to the _Helen Lou_."

The Queen's face suddenly went pale. Princess Melty, seeing this, rushed to her side.

"What's wrong, Mother?"

Naofumi and the other Heroes watched as Queen Mirellia took a deep breath, turned to her daughter and said, "Your _sister_ was on that ship."

Stunned silence engulfed the chamber at this sudden revelation. From the corner of his eye Naofumi saw the Spear Hero stiffen. Despite being shown Bitch's true nature, the Spear Hero still held some sort of connection to that woman.

"Have they found any survivors?" asked the Queen.

"A few, Your Majesty," said the lieutenant, "but unfortunately we have not yet found anyone matching the description of the former First Princess. Some of the survivors did say they saw her aboard the ship, but they do not if she'd survived or."

The Queen took another breath, "Very well... keep me updating as the search continues. Inform the ship captains that if they need any additional aid I will see to it that it is provided."

"Yes, Your Majesty," the soldier bowed and quickly left the room.

The Queen turned back around and sat heavily in her chair. Princess Melty took her hand and held it tightly in hers. Naofumi understood how they felt. Despite all the evil things that woman had done, she was still family. Their reactions were only natural.

Suddenly felt someone looking at him. He didn't have to guess who it was, but when he turned to see the Spear Hero looking at him he was actually surprised. The Spear Hero's eyes were not hostile or even angry. They were simply impassive, impossible to read.

"I hope you're happy now, Naofumi," he simply said.

The Shield Hero said nothing. He simply waited for the meeting to end so he, Raphtalia, and Filo could go adventuring again and not think the turmoil that was going through his mind.

* * *

**Father Donovan leaned back after** Malty finished the first part of her story. She saw the older man's gaze into the distant and decided to pause instead of continuing on. Minutes passed as the priest seemed to ponder her words, as though he replaying every single one in his head. She waited quietly, wondering what was going on in his mind.

Then he leaned back forward and said, "You know, on the night of that storm, a lady-not a nun-suddenly awoke and came to the Mother Abbess saying that she had received a dream from the Goddess. Do you know which Goddess I am speaking of?"

"I do," Malty nodded, "Father Adam told me about her and her story after she came to me in my sleep."

"As he said in his letter to me," Father Donovan paused, "The young lady told the Abbess that she had seen the one who would lead the Divine Crusade and banish the evil from this world. That person... was _you_."

Malty flinched, as if she had been struck again, and she stood from her chair, _"Me_? The Goddess chose _me_?"

"So it seems."

"But why? I am no saint. I've done many evil things in my life!"

"Indeed. Why did she choose you. That certainly is the question," the priest shrugged, "What exactly did the Goddess tell you when she spoke to you?"

Malty swallowed, trying to remember that very dream she had, "She told me that if I wish to find redemption, then I must journey north. To this land."

Father Donovan said nothing, he only pondered again.

"It seems," he finally said, "I need to hear more of your story."

He stood and went over to the bell pull. The waiter arrived shortly afterward.

"Bring us some wine and a light desert," he requested. After the waiter bowed and left, he turned back to Malty, "Now tell me, how exactly did you survive that nightmare without bleeding to death?"

Malty looked away, remembering, "Somehow, after I was knocked out cold, I managed to drift all the to the beach of Heartland Cove..."


	2. The Red Haired Stranger

A reading from a letter of St. Julia

_On the second day of spring Lady Constance entered the Church of the Goddess. She was in grief and despair for her son had died in battle. His body had been cut to pieces and his head had been sent back his parents intended as an insult to them and their religion. While her husband, Lord Gabriel, sat alone in his son's empty chamber, the Lady Constance and knelt before the statue of the Goddess and began to pray._

_"Your Grace, our enemies have delivered a devastating blow on us. I have lost my son. The only thing we have to bury is his head. His eyes will never open again, his smile will never seen again, and his laugh will never be heard again. Please, answer me, Your Grace! Is there no end to this? How many more lives must be lost? How many more families must be destroyed? How can we have peace when countless wars and warriors ravage the land? Is there no hope at all? Please, You Grace! I must have an answer. Your people need an answer!"_

_The Goddess answered her and said, "I know too well your pain and grief, my child. I have received the souls of many brave soldiers who have died in my name. It grieves me as much as it grieves you. While the shedding of mortal blood is indeed tragic, peace cannot be attained without sacrifice. But bring hope back into your heart my child, for the child you carry will bring about the destruction of the evil that plagues this land and will bring the peace my people have seek for so long."_

The Word of the Goddess. **Blessed by your wisdom, Your Grace**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Red Haired Stranger**

"Father Adam! _Father Adam!_ Come quick! _Come Quick_!"

Father Adam looked up from his garden and lifted the brim of his straw hat to see a seven-year demi-human boy running towards his church, arms waving. He grinned and stood up.

The hurricane that hit the ocean yesterday was well into its last stages. While the sun was out, warm and bright, there were still heavy clouds in the distance and the wind was still fairly strong. Luckily only the tail end of the hurricane had hit Heartland Cove, making the storm significantly less worse than it had been out in the ocean.

Still… Father Adam looked down in disgust. The storm had done considerable damage to his garden.

"Father Adam! _Father Adam!_"

With a small sigh, the priest turned away and stepped outside the white painted fence.

"I'm here, Chett!" he waved.

The demi-human boy saw him right away and ran straight toward him.

"You must come! _Come quickly!_" he said excitedly, "There's been a wreck somewhere and we found a girl on the beach! Wally and Brandon are with her now and they think she's still alive!

The smile quickly faded from Father Adam's face. Shipwrecks often happened in this area, but this was the first time that a body managed to reach the beaches of Heartland Cove.

"Yes, of course. Wait one moment," he went inside the pantry of his church and hung up his hat before retrieving his medical bag. When he walked back out, he saw his younger nephew Edward standing there, a cord of wood under his arm.

"Did I hear right?" he asked, "A wreck?"

Father Adam nodded as he slung the bag over his shoulder, "Apparently there's a survivor, a girl. Wally sent Chett back here to inform me. Can you hitch up the cart and head to the beach?"

"Certainly. Go on, I'll be right behind you."

"Thank you," making sure his bag was firmly at his side, Father Adam waved to Chett, "Lead the way!"

Hiking up the hem of his black robe, the young priest ran behind Chett, his longer legs making him able to keep up with the boy. They went over a hill and through a small gathering of trees. Then they reached the top of the cove overlooking the beach below.

"They're right there!" Chett pointed.

Father Adam looked down to see Brandon, the second oldest boy, waving at them. Wally was kneeling beside a body of the said survivor. The priest took a quick look around to make sure there were no other bodies. Aside from a few small pieces of wreckage he found none he could see.

"Let's go!" grabbing the boy's arm Father Adam and Chett made their way down to the beach. As they approached the body Father Adam noticed that the survivor was not a girl, but a grown young woman with crimson red hair.

"She was at the edge of the water when we found her," explained Wally, a fifteen year-old human boy, "The tide was starting to rise so we pulled her further up the beach so she wouldn't get taken away by the waves."

Smiling, Father Adam patted the boy's shoulder, "Good thinking, Wally."

Kneeling beside the figure, he began examining the body. The first thing he noticed was that the woman appeared to be wearing a rather fanciful outfit. Her shoulders were bare except for a white and gold cape that split down the middle, giving the image of butterfly wings if the tails weren't completely soaked and possibly damaged. She also wore armor on her arms, chest, calves, and on the right side of her hip. Both the clothes and armor looked well made and expensive.

_Was she a knight?_

"We think she's an adventure," said Brandon, a cat like demi-human with reddish gold hair, "She's wearing a short sword here."

Father Adam leaned over to where Brandon was pointing and saw the hilt of a short sword that was trapped beneath the woman's left thigh. So she was actually an actually an adventurer? That would explain the armor. It was a miracle that she didn't sink straight to the bottom when she fell into the ocean.

"She's also bleeding," said Wally, "Over here, see?"

Father Adam shifted his position he could get a better look. The chest armor was held by fabric shaped similarly to a lady's corset. Just behind the armor on the woman's left side was a small gaping wound. A stab wound, from a knife or a dagger.

He frowned, was this woman in a fight before she fell overboard? He looked at the short sword again and saw that it was still in its sheath. No, if she had been in a fight, the blade would have gone missing the moment she hit the water. This woman was most likely attacked, possibly ambushed.

"Very strange," he whispered.

He wasn't very convinced that the woman was still alive. The knife wound did not appear to be deep, but depending on the time the woman had been stabbed to the time she'd reached the shore after falling overboard she could have already bled to death. The pale pinkish liquid coming out from the wound could very well be seawater mixed with blood, but his wasn't ready to tell the boys that yet, since there were other ways to check.

"Help me turn her over," he ordered.

He grabbed the young woman's right shoulder while Wally and Brandon took hold of her right armored arm. Together they pull and rolled her over onto her back. Her head rolled in the same direction. Father Adam began checking for a pulse. Since her wrist was covered in armor the only other option he had was her throat. Placing his fingers there he waited, but he felt no pulse of any kind. He then lifted his gaze to the woman's face, hidden by her wet and sand covered red hair. With a gentle hand he brushed back the locks-

His brows shot up and he heard the boys go, "Oooooh."

"Wow, she's _very_ pretty," Chett stated, eyes wide.

Father Adam gave a silent nod. The woman's face was indeed very lovely, her features were sculpted in the very essence of perfection. It was rare to see a woman as beautiful as her here in Heartland Cove. He began to wonder if she actually a nobleman's daughter, possibly from Melromarc or Faubley.

He suddenly grimaced. If she was from either of those countries, that could mean... quashing the thought, he pinched the woman's nose and placed his ear a mere whisker away from the woman's lips. A few intense seconds ticks by before he finally felt the faintest brush of air. He waited a few more seconds for another breath of exaltation before he straightened and announced, "She's alive."

Chett whooped while the others grinned. Father Adam didn't.

A feeling of uncertainty formed in his mind. _Who_ exactly was this woman and _where_ exactly did she come from?

As he pondered he heard the distinct sounds of moving wheels. He stood up and turned to see Edward coming up with the horse drawn cart.

"Come," he said to the boys, "Let's get her inside the manor house."

* * *

**"Set her down on the bed,"** Father Adam told his nephew, who carried the the mysterious woman inside the two story farm house with his strong arms and up the stairs. He gently placed her down on the large and straightened out her body.

"Now to get her out of those wet clothes and to thaw her out," Father Adam said next.

"I'll start bringing up the bricks," Edward turned to go out the door.

As he did Johanna, Edward's wife and two months pregnant, came in carrying large wash bowl of hot soap water. Behind her was Muriel, a middle-aged robust woman who served as the housekeeper along with watching over Father Adams's Church, carrying a bundle of dry clothes and bandages in left arm while her right hand carried a bucket of additional hot water.

"Good morning, Father Adam," she greeted in a jolly voice before looking at the figure on the bed, "Is this our cast away?"

"She is. She's barely alive but I believe she'll live. Let's get her cleaned up and warmed up before I heal her. Johanna, go ahead and start washing away the sand from her hair and wiping her down while Muriel takes her off her clothes and armor."

"Yes, Father Adam," replied Johanna.

"This is some really expensive stuff here," Muriel looked over the young woman's gear, "She must have been a really successful adventurer to afford all this. I never got anywhere close to obtaining anything like this in my day. Then again, it's too flashy for my tastes."

Father Adam grinned. Muriel had once been an adventurer herself until recently, so she was an expert in these kind of things.

Johanna gently lifted the woman's head and placed it inside the wash bowl. At once the red hair had spread out like a fan and she began washing away all the sand and mud. Muriel meanwhile immediately got to work on removing the armor from the woman's arms and legs, along with the leather boots and gauntlets, and handing them to Father Adam to be placed on the table. Then they waited until Johanna finished her task.

"She has such pretty hair," said Johanna.

"I know," Muriel agreed as she lifted the woman's head so Johanna could remove the washing bowl, "I never seen hair as red or as silky as that. It actually makes me a little jealous."

She placed the woman's head down on the thick pillows, but when she removed her fingers she felt something stick.

"Hey, there's blood," she placed her hand behind the woman's head again and felt around the skull, "Oh, my God! That's a _huge_ contusion! And the skin's broken."

"She was hit in the head?" asked Father Adam.

"Yeah, and it was a _really_ hard hit," Muriel shook her head in disbelief, "I'm amazed she's still alive. Anyone else would have died from a blow like that."

"Let's get her bandaged up then," said Father Adam.

Reaching for his medical bag the priest took out some healing salves. Using the hot water from the bucket he and Muriel gently cleaned, dried, and treated the wound. Then Johanna handed him a bandage role and with Muriel holding up the woman's head he gently wrapped it around with practiced ease. Once they settled the head back down the priest gently turned the body over to its left side so Muriel could undo the laces that secured the woman's chest armor and the remains of her clothes.

With the woman now completely naked Father Adam politely turned away. Johanna proceeded to clean the rest of the body while Father Adam and Muriel looked over the woman's gear to see if it was salvageable. The armor was fine, but the clothes were all but ruined. At that moment Edward returned with the first of the hot bricks when Johanna suddenly gasped in terror

Alarmed, they turned to see Johanna on her feet, backing away while clutching the wet towel to her breast as though she seen a horrifying creature rise up from the woman's body.

"What is it?" said Father Adam, "What's wrong?"

Face pale, Johanna pointed a shaking finger to the unconscious woman, "Look there, on her chest!"

Looking at the body, Father Adam and the others stepped closer to see what had horrified Edward's wife.

"My God!" Muriel gasped, "Is that..."

"_A slave crest_?" said Edward.

Father Adam looked closer. Above the woman's breasts was a distinctive tattoo. The design was unmistakable. He had seen it too many time before to not recognize it.

"_It is_," he answered.

He sensed Edward move over to comfort his wife. The priest didn't have to guess what it was that frightened her. Johanna had once been a slave herself until Muriel freed her, brought her to this island, and Father Adam has removed the crest. She knew all too well the kind of pain slave crests inflicted on the wearer. The abuse she had gone through had made her terrified of the very image.

"So this woman is a slave?" Muriel looked over at the gear, "She's wearing some really fanciful stuff for one," on that thought she leaned closer to the priest and whispered," You don't think she's from Faubley, do you? I mean, you don't think she's... one of _those_ women?

Father Adam didn't answer, but he knew what Muriel meant. _A Bride of Faubley_.

"If she is, we'll send her on her way once she recovers," he said, "But regardless, I'll be removing that slave crest. Give me a towel so I can finish wiping her off. Johanna, if you want to step outside, do so. This won't take long."

Johanna nodded and stepped out. As she did, they heard the sound of children's voices entering the house down below.

"Keep those children away," Father Adam hissed, "I don't want them coming up here."

"Right," Edward quickly went back downstairs to intercept the children.

"_Is she awake yet_?"

"_Can we see her_?"

"Not yet, children," they heard Edward say, "Father Adam is with her at the moment and she's still asleep. You'll see later on her when she wakes up."

"Muriel, shut the door and lock it," Father Adam ordered the housekeeper.

After the door was shut and locked, they finished cleaning the woman's body. Then Muriel stepped back as Father Adam closed his eyes placed his hands together to begin the incantation of a spell. Soon his hands began to glow with light and he placed them over the woman's chest.

"_Remove this crest that bounds this body._"

The light transferred over to the slave crest, where it began to glow before slowly fading away. Lowering his hands, the priest opened his eyes and looked down. The slave crest was no longer there, only fair skin. Seeing that he was using magic now, he went ahead and healed the knife wound. Once finished he gave Muriel a nod, who in turn unlocked the door and opened it.

"You can come back in now, Johanna," she said with a warm smile, "It's gone."

The pregnant woman returned, still clutching her chest as she tried to breath steadily.

"Thank goodness," she exhaled, "I'm sorry for acting like that, but I can't stand the sight of those things."

"It's alright, Johanna," Father Adam went over and hugged her, "There's no need to apologize," he then gestured to the bed, "Why don't you and Muriel get her comfortable while I help Edward bring up the rest of the bricks?"

Johanna nodded and went back to the bed. Father Adam went downstairs and found that Edward had already shooed away the children.

"By the way, Uncle," Edward gestured outside, "People are starting the gather at the church."

Father Adam followed his gaze and uttered a silent curse. The sudden arrival of the mysterious survivor had caused him to completely forget about his Morning Mass.

"Let's get these bricks up," he said, "Muriel can stay and watch over her."

Back upstairs they placed the hot bricks under the covers of the naked woman. Once Father Adam explained the situation, Muriel nodded and said, "I'll do that. You three go on ahead and begin Mass. I doubt she'll be waking up anytime soon."

"Thank you," Father Adam turned and went back out.

"Muriel," Johanna gestured from down below, "There's some chicken broth cooking in the pot downstairs. Go ahead and place some in a cup. If she wake up while we're at Mass give her a few sips and then have her rest some more."

"Will do," Muriel saluted.

* * *

**At that moment, a few** miles away from the church and manor house was the small port town of Heartland Cove. Shortly after noon a fishing boat returned from the sea, carrying not the catch of the day but two young adults who had survived the hurricane. One was a sailor while the other was an adventurer. Both of them had been on the ship that had broken up in the storm and both of them had shared a common goal. To kill the former First Princess of Melromarc.

The adventurer, a young mage, had only come aboard when she learned that a certain passenger would also be traveling to Faubley. It was a perfect opportunity, a chance to avenge the deaths of her old companions who had died a gruesome death several years ago thanks to a evil princess in disguise.

Right after she had come aboard, she met a young sailor and quickly learned that he had also had a similar experience. When he was little the red haired princess had his father imprisoned for not paying his taxes while he himself was sold into slavery. A few years later he managed to escape, boarded a ship, and become a sailor while hoping to find his father. However, when he managed to reach the capital of Melromarc where he believed his father was imprisoned he found that his father had already died. Heartbroken, he swore that he would avenge him.

Him meeting the female mage was not a coincidence and their timing could not had been. After the exiled princess had arrived on the ship, they hatch a plan together to kill. The sudden storm had destroyed their plan, but when the former princess came on deck and alone it was an opportunity they had to take. With his sailor's knife the young sailor managed to stab the evil woman. He wanted to stab her again but she had shoved away. Then she was gone, swept away by the storm. Shortly afterwards he and the mage abandoned ship.

They were picked the next morning by a fishing boat. Having now stepped on land, they asked if there were any women with red hair among the survivors. When they learned there were none. They smiled and went to the nearest inn. Their loved ones had been avenged. Justice had been served. It was time to start a new life.

* * *

**Father Adam apologized for the** delay in the mass by explaining to his attendants about the mysterious survivor and asked them join him in prayer for a quick recovery. Afterwards, the mass had gone as usual without any interruptions. When the mass had ended and he, Edward, Johanna, and the children had finished cleaning the church they went straight back to the manor house.

Muriel revealed to them that during mass the stranger had stirred a bit from her slumber but hadn't opened her eyes. She had given her some of the broth Johanna had made and after a few sips the woman had gone right back to sleep. Johanna then took Muriel's place in watching over the sleeping woman Muriel and Edward took the woman's armor and short sword downstairs to be cleaned and polished.

Later, as the sun went down and evening came, Muriel came back up and relieved Johanna so she could prepare dinner. Father Adam and Edward sat at the big dinner table playing with with the children when they suddenly heard a loud moan from above. Pausing, they looked up in concern. Then came another moan, then another, and another. Then came the the sounds of running footsteps and in instant later an alarmed Muriel appeared.

"Come quickly!" she gestured to Father Adam, "I think she's having a nightmare!"

* * *

**She was huddled in the** darkness like a child cowering in fear. Her hands covered her ears and her body trembled, but no matter hard she pressed she could still hear the same words being repeated over and over again, growing louder and louder each time.

"_Liar!_"

"_Traitor_!"

"_Murderer!_"

"_Bitch!_"

"_Slut!_"

"Stop it!" she cried and begged, "Please! Leave me alone!"

But the taunts and insults continued, then there was a woman's voice.

"_You deserve to die._"

On a gasp her eyes and she looked up. Before her were several figures. Every one of them looked at her with contempt and soulless white eyes. In turn, they spoke.

"_You tried to have me overthrown for selfish reasons,_" said an older woman with a royal crown on her head, "_You deserve to die_."

"_You lied to me about everything and used me as your puppet_," said a tall blonde man dressed in red, holding a spear, "_You deserve to die_."

"_You tried to me have me killed so you could take the throne for yourself_," said a girl who was the spitting image of the woman with the crown, "_You deserve to die_."

"_You were always mean to Master and you tried to take him away from me_," said a little blond girl with wings, "_You deserve to die._"

"_You discriminated, enslaved, and murdered my people for years_," said a young woman with animal ears on her head, "_You deserve to die._"

Finally, a man in a green cape and a metal shield on his arm said, "_You accused me of a crime I did not commit and you made my life a living hell. You deserve to die_."

"No!" she screamed, "I didn't do any of those things! I am innocent I tell you!"

Suddenly she felt a hot searing pain in her chest, as if someone had taken a hot poker and was trying to stab through her heart with it.

"Please, I am innocent!"

When the pain finally went away she looked up the again. The figure had disappeared, but the man with the shield remained. A chill went down her spine as he rubbed his chin and gave her a wicked grin.

"_But death is too good for you!_" he declared, "_I have a better idea. Before you die, you suffer will as I have suffered!_"

She suddenly felt very cold, as if it she was in the middle of winter. When she looked down she screamed. She was completely naked. Then she felt a menacing presence behind her. Slowly she turned and looked up to see a giant pot bellied man, wearing only a leather loincloth and boots. He also wore a leather helm that covered the top of his big head. He gave her an evil grin and in his hand he raised... _a barbed whip_.

"_No! No! Please! Don't_!"

She pulled her knees up and made herself into a ball, waiting for the the whip to tear through her flesh. But then she heard another voice. This time softer. This time gentler.

"_Calm down, child. I am here. You're safe now_."

She felt a warm glow on her back, and she became aware of the silence. Slowly she opened her eyes again as the warmth grew warmer. She raised her head and saw the man with the whip being turned to ash before floating away.

She looked around. There were no more figures, no more voices. Peace had finally come. Feeling that she truly was safe she turned around and saw...

* * *

**"_Light... I see... light._"**

The woman's head rolled her side and she was still again.

Having held her hand during her nightmare, Father Adam placed a hand on her throat... and let out a relieved sigh when he felt a pulse.

"She's gone back to sleep," he said.

"Thank goodness," Muriel began to breath again, "What was all that about?"

"I don't know," Father Adam took a cloth and dipped it into the water basin.

"She kept screaming '_I'm innocent_!'," Muriel went on, "And she clutched her chest as though she were in pain... right where the slave crest was! Do you think she was someone who was accused of a crime she didn't commit but was still punished for it?"

"Perhaps," Father Adam begun wiping the sweat from the woman's brow, "Or maybe she did commit a crime and the slave crest was placed was place on her that would expose her whenever she told a lie."

Muriel shook her head, "Poor girl. Guilty or not, those slave crests should be banned forever!"

"I agree," Father Adam glanced as the locked chamber door, "Why don't you go downstairs? I'm sure everyone is worried. I'll keep watch over her. You can bring me a plate later on."

"Alright, holler if you need me."

After Muriel left, Father Adam continued wiping away until the woman's breathing became steady and she fell into a deep slumber again. With a gentle hand he placed it on her brow again, pushing back loose strands of red hair.

"Who are you child?" he whispered, "And what is your story?"

* * *

**The first rays of dawn** were beginning to rise when she finally opened her eyes. She had no idea where she was, but as her senses returned she found that she was lying in a nice warm bed. Her vision was blurry at first but once it cleared she saw that she was in some kind of room. Then she heard someone softly humming and she turned to where the sound was coming from.

She winced when pain shot through her skull. When she moaned, the figure at her side stopped humming. Blinking, she saw that it was a young woman who set down her knitting and came to her side.

"You're finally awake!" the woman said with a bright smile, "Good morning! How do you feel?"

"Uh... G-Good morning," she tried to sit up, utterly confused, "Where am I? H-How did I get here? Why-"

"Slow down, slow down," the woman placed a hand on her shoulder, "You've been resting since yesterday morning. Your body took a good beating."

"_A beating?_" She allowed the woman to help her sit upright. After she was settled, she placed a hand on the bandage on her head, "Is that was this is for?"

"Yes, among other things. But you're recovering just nicely, so don't rush things. Now stay put still while I fetch the doctor."

The woman went to the door, opened it, and called, "_Father Adam_!"

There was sound of footsteps approaching and she saw a figure dressed in black appear at the door.

"She just woke up!" said the young woman.

The priest was in his early to mid-thirties. He was of average height, had dark hair, bright blue eyes, and a child-like face, but the smile he gave her was a warm one.

"Good morning, my child," he said and held out his hand, "Nice to see that you're awake."

"Um..." she shook his hand, "Good morning, Father. I'm sorry, but... I don't know what's going on. Where am I?"

"In a manor house just outside of Heartland Cove, right next to my church," he answered, "Do you know of Heartland Cove?"

She thought for a moment, then shook her head, "I'm afraid I don't."

"No matter, Heartland Cove is nothing more than your typical fishing town. We rarely get visitors so it's no surprise that you've never heard of it. How are you feeling?"

She shifted uncomfortably, "My body aches everywhere, and my head is throbbing like mad."

"I imagine so. You were lucky to have survived after being shipwrecked."

She looked at him, confused, "S_hipwrecked?_"

"These was a nasty hurricane that came through here the other night. You were found on the beach yesterday morning among pieces of a broken ship. Do you remember what ship you were on?"

She thought again, struggling to remember, but she only shook her head again, "I don't remember being on a ship."

The priest paused, a dark look overshadowing his face. He turned at the young woman, who had the same look, before turning to back to her.

"Do you remember anything?" he asked, "Like your name? Where you come from? Who your parents are?"

"I... I don't know," she heard the panic rising in her voice as she clutched her head, "I can't remember anything," she looked at the priest, suddenly afraid, "_I don't remember anything at all._"

* * *

**When Malty looked up she **found Father Donovan looking at her strangely, as if she had told a really bad joke and he was having trouble keeping himself composed. However, she was not the least bit fazed. She was not surprised that the priest was acting this way after hearing this part of her story. It would have been the same if she had been sitting in his place. So she simply sat still and waited until he finally found words to say.

"_Amnesia_?" he said slowly, "When you woke up you had amnesia?"

"Yes," she simply replied.

The priest covered his mouth, looking as though he was trying really hard to contain his laughter and pretty much failing.

"Let me understand this correctly," he said, "The First Princess of Melromarc was an evil women who committed many horrible crimes, was tried and sentenced for those crimes, was nearly put to death but is then sent to exile, her ship get caught in a bad storm that sends her overboard after being stabbed by someone out for revenge, takes a deadly blow to head, washes up on the beaches of Heartland Cove, and is rescued by priest. My son. A person like you, with a history like yours, is the most untrustworthy of all. But when you woke up, you suddenly couldn't remember who you were or where you came from? Is that correct?"

"You are correct," she said with no hesitation.

There was a pause, then Father Donovan finally laughed. Not hysterically, as Malty might have thought, but with clear and obvious amusement.

"_Incredible_," Father Donovan took a breath, "How _very_ convenient."

"Yes," Malty quietly agreed, "Almost all would agree, given who I was and the history I had. Saying that I had amnesia would easily be considered a lie, a sham to hide who I really was. To take advantage of those who were kind to me and and then stabbing them in the back. I will not lie, it's exactly what I would have done if I was still the same person I was. But my amnesia was real, whether you believe or not. Some would call a lie, many would consider it a curse. But for me... it would become a blessing."

When she looked at Father Donovan again she saw that this time he had gone silent. It seemed that the word _blessing_ had left some kind of impact on him. He lowered his eyes, as though he was deep in thought.

"Let's stop here for now," he finally said, "It's getting late and I'm sure you would like to have a hot bath before you got to bed."

Malty blinked, surprised by the sudden change, but she gave small smile and said, "Thank you, that would be wonderful."

The priest stood and rang the bell again. After telling the innkeeper to make a hot bath and paying him, he turned back to Malty, "I will going straight to my room. I have some thinking to do while also preparing for the journey back home."

He stepped closer and looked directly into her eyes, "I am still not entire convinced about you, but you made me very curious. I wish to hear more of your story, but unfortunately I cannot. However, you are free to come if you wish it. Tomorrow morning there will be a ship, the _Swordfish_, departing for the north. I will be on it. If you intend to continue journeying north board that ship the moment you wake up. You can tell me more of your story while we sail. If not..." he reached into his robe and pulled out a fat coin purse, "This will help you in your journey, wherever you go. I'll await your decision."

He placed the purse on her palm and with that he turned and walked out. Malty stood there for a few minutes, bewildered. Father Donovan was nothing like his son, Father Adam. In fact, they were polar opposites. Where Father Adam was kind and gentle, Father Donovan was harsh and strict. That until she mentioned the word blessing. It really puzzled her, when Father Adam mentioned his father, he also mentioned that his mother had died long ago. She got the impression they weren't exactly on good terms and that they hadn't spoken to each other for a long time. Now she was very curious.

The innkeeper returned and announced that her bath was ready. Putting away her thoughts, she followed him the bath rooms.

It had been far too long since she had both a hot bath and a nice warm bed. Granted, they were nothing compared to the palace when she had been a princess, but she was hardly complaining.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**\- This chapter took longer than it should have since it was supposed to be just me reediting my previous story while also adding new content at the moment. A lot of things were happening in my personal life so I wasn't able to do as much as I wanted. I should also give you guys a heads up that I may be moving to another state(I live in the US) going into next year, which will make very busy. So if I don't upload anything for some time you'll know why. I also like to express my gratitude for the warm reception I got so far. Reviews are what keeps me motivated so keep them coming!**


	3. Daisy

A reading from a letter of Sister Julia

_Lady Constance gave birth to her child, a daughter with golden hair and emerald eyes. But then came a shock when the child glowed with heavenly light, and it was here to all those in that chamber that their prayers had been answered._

_On that thought, Lord Kyle took his daughter into hands and carried her into the great hall of his castle, where all could see the glowing light coming from her little body. As they gaze in awe Lord Kyle spoke._

"_My brothers and sisters, for too long have our children lived in fear, too long had the world had been falling into darkness, too long had evil corrupted the minds, hearts, and souls of those who ruled this world with an iron. The time of the Divine Crusade, prophesied by our priests, would soon begin, and that this child-my daughter!-chosen by Goddess, would lead it! Behold, my Brothers and Sisters, I give you Angelica, Angel of the Sacred Light and servant of the Goddess!"_

The Word of the Goddess. **Blessed by your protection, Your Grace.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Daisy**

When Malty woke up next morning, she smiled and stretched. It had been a long time since she'd slept so well. For over the last month she had always had trouble sleeping for she was sleeping in the outdoors and in some rundown place with a makeshift bed. The nightmares she often had also didn't help. The memories of her past catching up with her and her fears haunting her every time she closed her eyes. This time however she slept peacefully.

With a yawn she sat and stretched again, thinking of what a wonderful day it was going to be... then she remembered what Father Donovan said to her last night. On a start she flung the covers away and sprinted straight to the window. She yanked open the drapes and saw it was well into the morning. She uttered a curse and ran straight to the water basin where she splashed cold water into her face, driving away any remaining drowsiness. Then she threw on her clothes, gathered her weapons and other things, and ran downstairs.

She saw the clerk at his desk and when she asked if he had seen the priest this morning he said that he left over an hour ago. Smothering another curse, she asked where she could find the piers before she thanked the clerk and sprinted out the door. It was sunny this time, but still very cold. The chilly breeze struck her like a blow to the chest, but she ignored it and kept running.

She reached the pier where it was mostly vacant except for a few small fishing boats and a pair of larger merchant ships. She started walking up and down the pier, trying to catch sight of the priest possibly waiting for her. When she saw no sign of him she gave a frustrated sigh. She turned and started to go back into town, wondering what to next, when she heard a voice behind her.

"Ahoy there, young lady!"

She turned a to see a sailor from one of the merchant vessels approaching from where his ship was docked.

"If you're looking for Father Donovan," he said, "He's already aboard. Come on up, miss. He's waiting for you."

She blinked in surprise. Father Donovan was still waiting for her? She imagined he was long gone by now. She hesitated for moment, wondering if this was trap set up by the sailors she encountered yesterday. Then she remembered that the sailor used Father Donovan's name, something that would have been impossible for the other sailors to know about. Without another word, she wept on the gangplank and hopped down onto the deck. The sailor gave her a little salute and pointed to the door that led to the quarterdeck.

"I'll take you to him," he said, "Follow me."

Keeping her hands close to her weapons Malty followed the sailor. He led her into the quarterdeck and towards one of the main cabins.

"Miss Malty, Father," he announced once he opened the door.

Malty saw the priest sitting a small table with a small book in his hands. He looked up as she walked in and gave her nod.

"Thank you," he said to the sailor, "That will be all. Tell the captain he may get underway."

The sailor saluted and closed the door behind Malty. The former princess looked at the priest in confusion.

"I thought you would already be gone," she said, "You said that the ship would leave in the morning and it's already approaching noon."

"I lied," Father Donovan put away his book, "The ship leaves when I say it does."

Malty thought she misheard, "Excuse me? Are you the owner of this ship?"

"In a matter of speaking, yes. Have you eaten anything?"

"Uh, no. I just woke up ten minutes ago. I didn't get a chance to eat."

"Hmm," Father Donovan stood and went to the door. He called out and a moment later a cabin boy appeared. After ordering that some food be brought to his cabin, he turned back to Malty, "Sit down and make yourself comfortable. We'll be sailing for the next three days."

A short time later a plate of eggs, ham, and toast was brought in along with a mug of grog. The drink was not to Malty's liking, but she ate her breakfast without complaint.

"Well, then," said Father Adam after she was finished, "Let's continue with the next part of your story. Just how did my son react when you revealed that you had no memory of who you were?"

Malty settled down on her chair and made herself comfortable, "He acted exactly as you would expect him to. He had no reason to be cautious..."

* * *

**Father Adam looked the young woman closely.** He should have suspected that she could have been suffering from amnesia after being struck in the head. He had heard of cases of this happening to people who had been shipwrecked, had even read about it, but this was the first time he'd ever dealt with a case like this.

Pulling up a chair he sat down, took the young woman's hand, and looked straight into her pale emerald green eyes.

"Don't panic," he said in a calm, warm voice, "You took a nasty blow to the head, possibly from a spar that came down when the ship broke apart. You were very fortunate you were able to grab hold of plank before you were knocked out. You had a firm grip on it when we found you. The blow, along with the cold water, has jarred your memory. They'll come back in time, give a day or two."

"A day or two?" the young woman repeated, "What if I don't remember _at all_?"

"You will," he assured, "I'm absolutely certain. Why don't we introduce ourselves first? I'm Father Adam, Minister at Heartland Cove. My church is right next door. The young woman you see is my sister-in-law Johanna. She's married to my younger nephew."

Johanna smiled and gave a small bow in which the young woman gave a polite nod in return.

"You say you're a priest?" she asked, "Are you also a healer?"

"That too," Father Adam grinned, "and a bit of a doctor. I'm familiar with injuries such as yours."

The young paused for a moment, "You said I was at Heartland Cove? Where is that exactly?"

"It's southwest of the border near Faubley. Are familiar with Faubley by any chance? Or perhaps Melromarc?"

She took another moment to think, "Both are familiar to me. They're two different kingdoms, am I right?"

"Yes," Father Adam paused this, "When we found you had some expensive clothes and armor. We believe you might have come from one of those kingdoms."

"Melromarc..." she took that in, her eyes gazing into the distance, "That seems to ring more of a bell. Perhaps I'm from there..." she stopped, eyes widening a little, "My... My... Ah..."

Father Adam raised a eyebrow, "_Mya_? Is that your name? Mya?"

The young woman paused again before saying, "I don't know. It sounds like... something... but I... I'm not sure."

She placed her head in her other hand while Father Adam patted the one he held, "Well, let's go with that for now until you remember more. Tell me, are you hungry?"

As if on cue, her stomach growled loudly. So loudly Father Adam wondered if everyone downstairs heard it.

"Yes," the young woman gave small laugh as a small bit of red colored her cheeks, "I really am hungry."

Grinning, Father Adam turned to Johanna, "Why don't you go on down and help finish preparing breakfast. Send Muriel up while you're at it."

"Yes, Father," Johanna bowed again and left the room.

"Do you think you can stand?" he asked the woman they were now calling Mya.

She stared shifting on the bed before she realized she was naked.

"My apologies," Father Adam explained, "Your body was very cold due to being the water for so long so we had to warm you up. We simply forgot to put you in a nightgown. I'll have Muriel put a dress on you before you come down. You and her are just about the same size so one of her dresses should fit nicely. You're joints are probably stiff so be careful when you stand and try to walk. Muriel's a retired adventurer so she'll know how to help you recover."

At that moment Muriel walked in.

"Good morning, Father Adam," she gave Mya a big grin, "Our cast away is finally awake! Hello there, I'm Muriel. Pleased to meet you."

"Uh..." Mya shook the jovial woman's hand, "Same here."

"Get her freshened up and then help her downstairs," Father Adam gave Mya a little salute, "I'll see you shortly."

* * *

**A short time later Mya,** now dressed in one of Muriel's old gowns and a pair of soft leather shoes, descended the stairs with Muriel helping her. After she had been dressed Mya had tried to stand, only sitting back on the bed once before she had stood again and started walking around. Her legs were indeed stiff like the rest of her body and she had almost fallen down at least once, but with Muriel's help she managed to walk a number of laps around the bedroom in order to get circulation back into her legs. Once she was confident enough to manage on her own she went down the stairs with Muriel having one hand on her right elbow and the other on her left shoulder. With her left hand on the rail she descended the stairs one step at a time.

She heard numerous sounds as she drew closer to the first floor. The first was children's voices, a sound that twerk some memory. But when she paused to see if she could remember it faded away quickly. With a little sigh she continued down.

Reaching the last step she looked up to see that the stairs led directly into the massive dining room with the kitchen a little further ahead. A little army had gathered at the table. Father Adam was seated at the head of the table with Johanna seated two chairs from his left. Five children were also gathered at the table, three boys and two girls. Three of the children had strange animal ears on their heads. They were... _half-humans_? She knew who they were but she couldn't remember the exact word of what they were called.

Father Adam looked up and saw her, "Ah, good. You made it down. Come, sit there next to Johanna. I'm sure you're starving."

"Yes, very," she looked at Muriel, "I think I can manage from here."

Muriel released her but stay where she was, "I'll follow you to your chair, just in case."

"Okay," Mya limped slightly toward her seat that was on Johanna's left. Her legs loosening up but the stiffness was still there, yet she managed to reach her chair without any incident. The children had gone silent as they watched Mya slowly sit down with Muriel's and Johanna's holding her arms.

"Thank you," she said before she looked up at Muriel, "I remember drinking something very warm and tasty while I was asleep. Was that-"

"That was me," Muriel grinned, "It was some chicken broth Johanna made yesterday morning."

Mya turned to the young woman and gave her a bright smile, "It was very delicious. Thank you."

"Oh, don't mention it!" Johanna blushed a little, "I'm happy my soup help revitalize you."

Mya looked down and noticed that the woman's stomach bulged a little, "Are you expecting?" she gestured.

"Our first," Johanna replied happily as she rubbed her stomach, "In six months or so."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

Just then a young man walked in from the kitchen.

"Hello there," he greeted, "I'm Edward, Johanna's husband and Father Adam's nephew. Your name is Mya?"

"At the moment," she sighed again, "I'm afraid I don't remember much, including what my real name is."

"Not to worry," said Muriel, "Give a few days and it will return. Back in my adventuring days almost everyone I was with got clobbered on the head at least once and they didn't remember much afterward. But they always did later on so I say you've got a very good chance."

"Indeed," Edward grinned, "Now what would you like, Mya? Eggs, sausage, ham?"

"Can I have a bit of everything?" she asked with a chuckle.

"Of course!" Edward laughed, "Coming right up!"

He disappeared back into the kitchen while Muriel, satisfied that Mya was comfortable in her chair, went to her place that was on Father Adam's right. Mya unfolded her napkin and placed it on her lap.

"_Don't you remember your name_?"

The question, said in loud and childish voice, drew her gaze to her left and down. Seated there was a small girl with white hair, clear blue eyes, cat ears on her head, and a thick bushy white tail. She looked up at Mya with a face filled with innocent wonder.

She gave a soft smile and said, "Not at the moment, little one."

Again she tried to remember what the little girl with cat ears was called before she turned to Father Adam and asked, "Forgive me but... what exactly is she again? The word is right at the tip of my tongue but..."

"She's a _demi_-human," the Priest replied without pause.

"That's it! Thank you," Mya looked at the other children gathered around the table, "Are all these children yours, Father Adam?"

"In a way, yes. They're actually orphans."

"Ah, that explains it."

"Let me introduce you to them," Father pointed to the three boys across the table first, "The oldest boy you see there is Wally. His father was a fisherman who was sadly lost in a storm five years ago. No one knows who his mother is. Beside him are the two demi-human boys Brandon and Chett. Both of them escaped from slavery. The boys are the ones who found you on the beach yesterday morning."

"Thank you," Mya nodded to the boys, "I'm very grateful."

"The human girl there," Father Adam shifted his attention to the two girls seated on Mya's said, pointing to the older one, "is Jennifer, or Jenny. She's the first one I took in. Shortly after my church was established Jenny was left at my doorstep when she was a baby. I've been raising her since then."

"Which I'm very grateful for, Father," smiled the twelve-year old.

The priest returned it and continued, "And that little flower sitting beside you there is Daisy. She's Brandon's little sister."

The little cat-girl beamed up at her.

Mya grinned back, "Pleased to meet you."

Edward returned with several plates of food in his hands. As he started setting them down, a woman with glasses and a few years older than Mya came in.

"Ah, just in time!" she took off her shoulder bag and sat down in the chair beside Muriel. Once she'd settled in, she immediately noticed Mya, "Hello there! You must be the survivor I heard about!"

"This is Miss Beauchamps," Father Adam introduced, "She's one of the children's tutors."

"Welcome to Heartland Cove!" Miss Beauchamps stood and stretched out her hand across the table, "Although I imagine you would have preferred to have arrived in a less painful manner, Miss..."

"Mya," she shook her hand, "although I'm not sure if that's my real name. I'm having trouble remembering right now."

Miss Beauchamps looked at Father Adam, "Amnesia?

"I'm afraid so," he replied grimly.

"Ah, tough luck. But don't worry," Miss Beauchamps sat back down, "You're memories will return in no time!"

"Yes, it will," Muriel complied.

"And last but not least, this crazy person here is Muriel Buckland," Father Adam grinned, "As she revealed she was once an adventure, which is how she was to read your wounds so easily. She now serves as the keeper for both this house and my church and she's an occasional blacksmith."

"_Exhausting_ job," Muriel grinned jokingly, "I don't know how I manage to do it."

_"_Because you got nothing better to do," Father Adam stated.

Muriel chuckled before she glanced at Mya, "How does your head feel by the way? Is it still throbbing?"

"Yes, but not as much as before."

"That's good," Muriel nodded approvingly, "It will slowly fade throughout the day."

Once breakfast was served, Father Adam gave a little prayer in thanks before they began to eat. Mya tasted the sausage first and moaned in delight. She couldn't believe how hungry she was. She buttered a piece of toast and continued eating while trying not to rudely scarf down her food and choke. She paid little attention to the conversations around her, but she did notice that Daisy was curiously watching her.

After they were finished eating and Mya had her fill, Muriel asked her, "How do you feel? Do you to rest some more?"

"I am a little tired," Mya admitted, "but I feel much better now that I've eaten! I think I would like to walk around a bit more more before resting again."

"I agree," Father Adam set down his napkin and stood, "Why don't you come outside and get some fresh air? I find that always helps when you're recovering."

"I'll help you again," Muriel went over to her side.

"Me too!" Daisy bounced in her chair in excitement and grabbed onto Mya's left arm.

Johanna laughed, "Someone's more excited than usual."

"Don't forget about your chores, Daisy," said a stern Father Adam.

"I won't!" Daisy beamed at Mya again, who blushed. This demi-human child was really making her... _feel_ something.

Father Adam left as Muriel and Daisy helped her up. Mya took a few minutes to walk around again before she was strong enough to go outside.

The first thing she saw was a fairly large and simple church that was across the road from the manner house. With Muriel and Daisy at her side she began walking down the the dirt road. On the left side the church was a large garden consisting of a variety of fruits and vegetables while on the right side was a beautiful flower garden. Behind the manor house were several pens and animal houses consisting of pigs, goats, and chickens. Beyond that was a stable with a pair of wagon horses and a makeshift blacksmith foundry. There was also a small cemetery behind the church.

Mya went back and forth on the road a few times, each step becoming easier as her legs became less stiffer. When she finished her fourth trip she noticed that Father Adam was speaking with a middle-aged dressed in a authoritative manner.

"Hello," he greeted, "Geoffrey Mars. I'm the mayor of Heartland Cove."

"Mya," she returned, "I'm afraid I don't remember much right now."

"Yes, Father Adam just told me about your condition. I'm sorry to hear about that, but I'd be happy to help in any way I can. If you happen to remember anyone who knows you, get in touch with me and I'll send a message out to them."

"Thank you," Mya game a small smile, "I appreciate it."

The mayor spoke with the priest again while Mya did a couple more laps. By the time she was finished, both Father Adam and the mayor were no longer in sight.

"I think that will do for the day," she said to Muriel and Daisy, "Thank you for your help."

"Your welcome!" Daisy beamed up at her again and Mya felt herself blush again.

"Why don't you go on with you chores?" said Muriel, "I'm sure those goats are starving."

"Okay!" Daisy turned as if to skip away, then she turned back and grabbed onto Mya's hand, "Why don't you come and watch?"

"Daisy," Muriel laughed, "Come on, now. Mya needs her rest-"

"No, it's fine," Mya waved her off, "I can manage a little longer."

She allowed Daisy to tug her along with Muriel following close. Daisy led to her to the pen where the baby goats were stationed.

"We need to feed the babies first," Daisy pointed to a a wooden bin, "Can you lift the hatch?"

Mya smiled and did so, remembering to use her right arm and shoulder since her left side was still healing.

"Be careful of your injuries," Muriel reminded her, "Father Adam would get upset if you hurt yourself more."

Mya nodded. The hatch was fairly heavy, but she managed to lift it up without any pain. After Daisy gathered enough food, Muriel helped her place it back down. From there, the two women watched as Daisy happily fed the goats, humming a pretty tune as she did. As she watched, Mya felt a strange warmth grow inside her.

At first she thought she was remembering something, but then she realized it was rush of mixed feelings. Sadness, regret, and... _anger?_

_But why?_ Why should she feel angry? It wasn't toward the Daisy, but to herself instead. Why? Did it have to do with her past?

She came out of her thoughts when announced she was finished. After they placed the left over food back inside the bin and locked it, Muriel said firmly, "Alright, go and play with the others Daisy. Mya needs to get some more rest. You can play with her after she wakes up, okay?"

"Okay," a disappointed Daisy looked up at Mya and gave a very enchanting smile, "Come play with when you're better!"

"I... I will," Mya waved as Daisy skipped away. Again, there was that wave of different emotions that she couldn't understand.

"You okay?" Muriel asked as she led a confused Mya back to the manor house.

"Hmm?" Mya looked at her, "Oh... yes. I'm fine," she looked over her shoulder to see Daisy playing with her older brother Brandon, "That Daisy is such a sweet girl."

"Yes, she is," Muriel sighed happily, "That little sprite always manages to put a smile on our faces."

* * *

**Mayor Mars returned to town** on his horse and headed straight to to the inn. He had a meeting today to discuss the fishing market this season with the locals. Stepping inside he was greeted cheerfully by the clerk.

"Good morning, Mr. Mayor," she said, "You're a little late today."

"I went up to the church and had a chat with Father Adam," he explained.

"Oh, I heard that the children there found a survivor on the beach yesterday."

"Yes, a young woman. A very lovely one too."

"Lovely, you say?"

"Hm-hmm, red hair, green eyes, and a face that would make every woman in this town instantly jealous."

The clerk laughed, "Well, then. I better keep my distance. Do you know who she is?"

"Unfortunately, she's lost her memory. Apparently she suffered a serious head injury. They think she might be an adventurer, but right now she has no idea who she is and is going by a temporary name for the time being."

"Oh, that's too bad."

"Is everyone in the meeting room?" the mayor pointed towards the lounge.

"Just about. The remaining fishing boat captains have yet to arrive."

"Very well, I would like some tea if you please."

"As you wish, Mr. Mayor."

Mayor Mars went to the lounge to join the large party of people gathered while the clerk jogged to the kitchen. Unaware to the mayor, two pairs of eyes followed him as he went. After he had settled down, they looked at each other. They had overheard the entire conversation and had become very curious. And concerned.

"You heard all that?" asked the young man

"I did," replied the young woman, "You don't think it could be who we think it is?"

"I don't know," the young man lowered his voice, "With that wound I gave her before she fell overboard I don't believe there's anyway she could have lived."

"Regardless, we need to see for ourselves before we move on liked we planned," the young woman suddenly clenched her fist, "I can't stand the thought of that... that... _bitch_ still breathing!"

The young man laid his hand on hers, "Keep your head cool. If we go barging into a church trying to kill someone we don't know it will only cause trouble."

"Yes, you're right," the young woman steadied her breathing.

"Let's spend the night here. We'll go up to the church first thing in the morning and see for ourselves."

* * *

**Mya spent the next few** hours resting, getting up just in time for dinner. Feeling ever better than before, she managed to go down the stairs without any help and had a delicious dinner with the rest. Afterwards she joined the children in card game, one she discovered to be familiar with. The group sat before the hearth, a warm fire burning. Daisy had perched herself on Mya's lap, a move that had taken Mya by surprise but since Daisy was only a innocent child she made no attempt to remove her.

As the game went on, Mya found herself looking at the children individually. All of them had lost their homes and their parents. They had all gone through a great deal of hardships. Fortunately, all of them had been lucky. They had found a home here in this church, under the guidance of Father Adam and his companions. They were fortunate enough to escape from having to live on the streets like rats or being sold into slavery. In both cases their lives would have been short and they definitely would have died a horrible and lonely death.

"Mya! Pay attention!" there was tug at her sleeve, "Which card do I put down?"

Mya brought herself back to the present and looked down at the cards Daisy held in her tiny hands. She took a moment to scan them before pointing, "That one."

Without hesitation Daisy whipped out the card and placed it on the floor. The others looked, groaned, and threw down their own cards. Daisy looked around before glancing up at Mya, confused.

"Did I win?"

"You did," Mya grinned and .

"And with that, it's time for bed!" announced Father Adam.

The children groaned but the priest would have none of it, "I let you stay up to a generous time. Keeping whining about it and I'll have you go to bed at a sooner than later."

No child protested any further and they all stood.

"Say goodnight to Mya," said Father Adam.

"Goodnight!" they all said.

Daisy came over and gave Mya a hug, "Let's play again!"

"Of course!" Mya returned it.

She waved to the other children and marched up the stairs with Johanna.

"They're very lucky to be here," Mya said Father Adam, "You really are kind to keep them here."

"Yes, well," Father Adam gave a little, "It does get a little trying sometimes to keep them fed and sheltered. Along with having them behave themselves."

They both shared a laugh.

"How's your head doing?" Muriel asked, "Have you remembered anything today?"

"Unfortunately... no," Mya sighed deeply, "Every time something comes up it disappears the moment I try to remember it."

"Shame, but don't worry. It'll all come back in good time. Don't try to force it."

"However..." Mye looked up the stairs, "Whenever I with Daisy I kept feeling something. _Anger._

"Anger?" Father Adam raised a brow, "At who? Daisy?"

"No, not at her. But at... _me,_" Mya sat down on a chair and placed her head in her hands, "I don't understand it either. Did I do something that I shouldn't have?"

Father Adam watched her, questions forming in his mind. He thought of the short sword that was being kept inside Muriel's room and considered bringing it out for Mya to see. He glanced over at Muriel, who seemed to have read his mind for she shook her head.

"_Not yet_," she mouthed.

Father Adam nodded and went over to Mya's side, patting her shoulder, "Why don't you sleep on it? You'll feel better in the morning and you'll might remember more."

Mya agreed and stood up, "Yes, I'll do that. Goodnight, Father Adam, Muriel."

The two of them watched the young woman go up the stairs. When they heard her bedchamber door close, they looked at each other.

"What do you think?" Muriel asked.

"I'm not entirely sure. We'll show her the sword tomorrow and see how it goes from there."

* * *

**When Mya woke the next** morning she felt like a new born baby. Her body no longer hurt and there was very little throbbing in her head. When Muriel came in to check on her was satisfied enough to remove the bandage from Mya's head. Her knife wound was still acting up but it no longer bothered her. She had woken up early enough to have fresh hot bath that relieved any remaining stiffness from her.

Mya found herself in a very cheerful mood. She chatted with Muriel as she dressed and after she was finished she practically bounced down the stairs like a rabbit. But when she arrived at the dining room she discovered that they had received guests. She saw Father Adam speaking with a boy and a girl in their late teens. One had the look of a sailor while the other was clearly a mage due to her pointed wide brimmed hat. Both of them went silent the moment she appeared.

"Ah, good morning, Mya!" Father Adam greeted, "You look much better!"

"I _feel_ much better, thank you," Mya smiled and stepped closer. Neither she or the priest noticed that the two guest had gone pale and were staring at her in shock.

"This is Garrett and Emma," Father Adam introduced, "They were both on a ship that sank during the storm the other day. They heard about you in town and came here to see if you were someone they knew."

"Hello," Mya greeted.

Both teenagers were silent before they uttered a greeting in return.

"Do they seem familiar to you?" asked Father Adam.

Mya looked at them both. She couldn't help but notice that the mage was staring at her through fierce eyes. So fierce that it almost caused to take a step back.

"I'm... sorry," she shook her head, "I'm afraid I don't."

"I see," Father Adam turned to the guest, "What about you? Do you recognize her?"

"Um..." the boy called Garrett seemed to struggle with his words, "We... _might_ have seen her in the distance on the ship. It had so many passengers aboard so it's impossible to tell for sure."

"Of course," Father Adam noticed the mage called Emma seemed to be trembling, "Is something wrong young lady?"

The mage's eyes never left Mya's and her lips trembled. Mya could feel what felt like rage imitating from Emma's body and some instinct warned her of danger, but she stood her ground.

"Are you alright?" she asked carefully.

"Y-You..." the mage started breathing heavily, "You really don't remember anything?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't," Mya shook her head again, "As Father Adam might have told you, when I woke up here I had lost my memory after I was hit in the head. I can't remember much right now. If I do remember something about you I'll be sure to let you know."

Emma didn't say anything. She just continued to stare at Mya in disbelief. _In fact, she looked ready to explode_.

"_Myyyyyaaaaa_!"

The sudden noise broke through the tense moment and Mya turned to see the little demi-human girl running towards her with a big smile and arms raised.

"Hello, Daisy!" she picked up the child and smiled, "How are you today?"

"Happy!" Daisy giggled, "And you?"

"Very happy," Mya touched her brow to Daisy's.

"Well... um," Garrett cleared his throat and took Emma's arm, "We should be going."

"Won't you join us for breakfast?" asked Father Adam, "It would be no trouble."

"No," Garrett said automatically. He seemed desperate to leave quickly, "We need to get back right away. Thank you for the offer."

"Very well, but please come again."

"Daisy!" came Brandon's voice, "Stop pestering Mya!"

"Nonsense, she's not bothering me one bit," Mya turned to their departing guests, "I'm sorry I wasn't any help."

"Same here," Garrett gave a stiff salute and all but pulled Emma away with Father Adam and Mya looking after them.

* * *

**When they were a good **distance away, Garrett finally let out the breath he'd been holding. However, he noticed right away that Emma was still trembling with rage.

"Lost her memory..." her voice rose, "_Lost her memory_! I don't believe that one bit! She obviously lying! Women like her always lie!"

"I don't know," Garrett hesitated, "She seemed pretty sincere to me."

Emma flashed her eyes at him, "You honestly don't believe her, do you?! She's obviously faking it! It's ruse to to prevent suspicion. We need to do something before she does something horrible to those people! Her holding that demi-human child was proof! The Bitch would never do that! She _hates_ demi-humans!"

Garrett went silent on that part. The fact that the woman they hated actually held a demi-human child in her arms like a mother had completely shocked them. Given that woman's reputation, it was the last thing they had expected to see.

"Maybe," he said, "but I've been sailing long enough to know that shipwrecked survivors losing their memory after being in the cold water for so long or being hit in the head is nothing unusual. It's actually pretty common."

Emma suddenly turned around, "Let's go back. We need to tell them-"

"No!" Garret grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me!" she tried to shake him off.

"Listen to me, damn it!" he yelled, "Did you forget what I told you before? If we go rushing in there it would only cause trouble! I know what you're feeling but you need to calm down! If you let your anger get the better of you or you'll end up _just like her_!"

She finally stopped struggling after hearing those words. Her body relaxed and her breathing returned to normal.

"Alright," she breathed, "but what do we do from here?"

"For now let's stay here for a few days and see how things turn out. I'll earn us a little money by working at the docks. If she remembers we'll confront her then."

"And if she doesn't?"

"She will. She has to at some point. And for God's sake, Emma. _Don't_ do anything rash. Even if you kill her it won't bring your old companions back."

"I know, I know," Emma breathed, "Alright, we'll wait."

* * *

"**The boy who stabbed you during** the storm... was that young sailor, wasn't it?"

Malty looked up Father Donovan.

"Yes," she replied, "It was him. And it was on that day that I starting remembering things. Little... yet important things."


	4. UPDATE

**UPDATE**

As you might have noticed I haven't updated this story for over an entire mouth and after being asked about it's status I think it's time for me to explain why.

Before I begin, I want to thank everyone who supported me and this story. However, I'm sad to announce that it's going to be on hold for the time being. It's not because I ran into writer's block or because I got heavily criticized like last time. The reason is because something unexpected happened during the Holidays that, if you're one of my followers, led to me to create a new _Sailor Moon_ fanfic, one that I've been trying to write for a long time. You see, this didn't exactly happen out of the blue. There was quite a bit of history leading to this. So bear with me here as I try to explain.

If you look at the fanfics I've written over time my first big success came in 2012 with a fanfic called _Sailor Moon Classic: Part 1 Return of the Sailors_. It was essentially an experimental project that unexpectedly had a great deal of success, even being placed in a community archive. Naturally, I followed up with a second and third part before it eventually ran out steam followed by the story hitting a roadblock and I decided to end the project as it was. Looking back, I'm still amazed I made it that far with that fanfic.

This was the same year that my oldest brother, who introduced me both to _Sailor Moon_ and to anime in general, passed away suddenly and when _Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens_ came out. Almost a week before that movie was released I ended that project while at the time I started a new version of my Sailor Moon which was essentially the original story done as an epic space opera, basically _Sailor Moon_ done in the style of _Star Wars__._ At the time it was an idea that I had been playing around with but was reluctant to pursue because I felt it would resemble too much of _Star Wars_.

What made me go through with it in the end was... well, _Sailor Moon Crystal_ and the major disappointment I had with it. I won't go into detail but if you're a _Sailor Moon_ fan who grew up with and adored the original anime like I did I'm sure you understand how I felt at the time. As a creative writer with a vision I felt that _Sailor Moon_ as a whole needed a major change in both story and setting. However, I was left very unsatisfied with the initial chapter of that fanfic and I ended up abandoning it entirely. In addition, other things were staring to happen in my life and I essentially gave up writing fanfiction.

And then, exactly two years later, _Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi_ comes out and... _yeah_. If you're a true _Star Wars_ fan like I am I don't think I need to explain exactly why that film in so _despised_ by the entire community and for good reason. I didn't like _The Force Awakens_ either but at least that film had _something_ going for it, which is more than I could say for TLJ. Anyway, that disaster of a movie was what led me back to my **Sailor Moon-done-Star Wars style** fanfic. Over the next two years I kept coming back to it again and again, trying to rewrite it in a way that worked but becoming less satisfied with each attempt. No matter how different ways I approached it I just couldn't up with a story that suited my writing style and tastes.

So 2019 comes around and I watch the anime _The Rising of the Shield Hero_ which naturally I enjoyed as a whole despite some problems I had with it. It eventually led me to discover Malty's ultimate fate was in the Web Novel, which I still stand by as being far too cruel even for her, which in turn led to writing this fanfic about Malty being redeemed and becoming a hero. It's a project that I do love and want to continue, but then something completely unexpected happened when I went to spend the Holidays with relatives I hadn't seen in a long time.

On Christmas Day I received a surprise gift from a "Hidden Santa", a giant book containing the complete lore and events of _Star Wars_. It was honestly the best gift I could ever receive as a lifelong fan. There was also _Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker_ which, let's be honest, was _doomed_ to fail no matter what. Anyway, reading this book suddenly gave me new inspiration and I approached to my _Sailor Moon_ fanfic idea once again.

And when I did, it suddenly all clicked. I finally found the story I was looking for and without a moment of hesitation I began to type away. I posted the first chapter of _Sailor Moon Legacy: The Heir to the Lunarian Throne _and it was immediately well received. Some of my old followers were overjoyed that I had finally returned after a long time and were eager to see more. Before I knew it I was completely engrossed with my new fanfic, finally bringing to life the universe I had spent so many years creating. I can't tell you how good it felt to be able to finally tell the story I wanted to tell.

Unfortunately though, these sudden change of events have caused me to neglect this fanfic and for that I deeply apologize. You guys had such high hopes for this story, especially after what I went through in my first attempt, and I left just all of you hanging. It wasn't what I had planned, it's just that things happened beyond my control and this is where I'm at right now. Rest assured that I have no intention of abandoning this story. I do intend to return to it, I just don't know when. Now that I've finally started my dream project after so long of imagining it I need to pursue it as long as I have the momentum, otherwise I'll regret it forever. Granted I could alternate between my two fanfics, doing one chapter for one story and then doing one for the other, but that would just be too much work for me since I don't like writing short chapters and I still have my personal life to deal with.

So that's basically how things stand right now. I know it wasn't the answer you guys wanted and I didn't want to leave it like this, but I had to make a decision and this was the choice I made. _Sailor Moon_ is very important to me, both as a child and especially to the loving memory of my older brother. It's a story that I always felt had enormous potential but never got the opportunity to be fully explored. It's the very reason why I spend over a decade creating an alternate universe for it. Now that I've started writing it down I simply couldn't stop even if I wanted to. What I have envisioned is a tremendous project, one that is split into eighteen different parts. Yes, it's _that_ big of a project. I even have a prequel story in mind. I'm essentially in the same position that George Lucas was when he first created _Star Wars_ and I'm determined to see it through even if it takes me years.

So once again I want to thank you guys for all the support even though I let you down again. At least this time it wasn't for the wrong reasons.

With that being said, I would like to recommend that you check out _Sailor Moon Legacy: The Heir to the Lunarian Throne_. Even if you're not a _Sailor Moon_ fan, if you or any other _Star Wars _fan you know have become completely dissatisfied with the way Disney has treated it these last five years and have been left with a void then I definitely suggest giving this fanfic a shot and sharing it with others. It's one of the reasons why I decided to write it. To give heartbroken _Star Wars_ fans an alternative. I'm going to be putting a tremendous effort into this story so please don't hesitate to read and review it. Reviews are what helps give me motivation.

Until next time, Stay Tuned!


End file.
